Shadows of the Past
by Anita Zacharias
Summary: Set during FSW. Being revived from death, Irina Uchiha, along with her brother, and the kid they took care like their own son, had to fight against the world they wanted to bring peace into. OC. HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1: The Revival

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, I would definitely make more female villains. You see I make this story in unsatisfactory upon the lack of female villains there are in the Naruto world. But anymore said would be a spoiler, so, without further ado, please enjoy and review.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

It felt like forever until I opened my eyes again for the first time. It was dark, and I was standing, inside of what seemed like my own coffin. My body felt as fit as it was back in my early thirties, not to mention the unlimited amount of chakra flowing inside of it. Then I began to see light, through the gap in front of me that slowly enlarged as the cover to the coffin being moved to the side. Finally, after it was opened enough for my body to slide through, I stepped out, only to find that I wasn't the only one experiencing this. There were a lot of coffins standing in circle. I looked around, hoping to see any familiar face. But sadly, there was none.

'So this is what it feels like to be an Edo Tensei,' I thought to myself as I stared down at my own body. A smile slowly formed on my lips at the view. I was wearing a long dark blue dress that showed half of my cleavage. The dress had long sleeves, too, so I had to lift my hand a little to take a look at it. Seemed like my skin cracked in some places. Was this the work of Obito? Had he finally collected all the tailed beasts? If he did, he could just revive Madara alone, instead of an army of dead people. So I guessed he needed help collecting the rest of them. Could it be the Kyuubi? It's the strongest, after all.

"And Hachibi," a guy next to me answered. Oops, I didn't say everything out loud, did I? Even if I did, he couldn't have the answer to that already. I watched him stepping out of his coffin for the first time. Then this must be the user talking. The user of this Edo Tensei no Jutsu.

"Obito?" I guessed.

"No, my name is Kabuto Yakushi." Well then, I guessed wrong. "Obito," he explained, "along with Ichibi, Nibi, Sanbi, Yonbi, Gobi and Rokubi, is now on his way to get Hachibi and Kyuubi."

Oh, wow. With that kind of army... that kid sure would win. I just couldn't wait to see him again! Yes, it was Madara who took care of him. But it was me who found him under that giant rock.

What caught my attention in the first place was the fact that the clothes he was wearing at that time had the Uchiha clan symbol on the back. So I quickly removed the giant rock that crushed half of his body using my kamui. He was badly injured. Well, what did I expect. My curiosity was what made me finally kneel next to his body, before gently opening both of his eyelids. I was surprised and disappointed at the same time.

I was surprised that he was able to awaken his sharingan at such a young age. But I was also disappointed when I noticed that one of his eyes was gone. I was unsure of what to do, whether to keep and take care of him, or just steal his remaining eye and leave him to death. So I decided to bring him to Madara. He would know what to do.

And so he did.

We decided to reconstruct half of his body using Hashirama's Artificial Body, while secretly placing cursed seals in his heart to restraint certain acts, such as committing suicide. However, he didn't sound pleased at all the first time I brought his body to underground Mountains' Graveyard. He sounded like a father whose daughter had just brought a dirty pig home for a pet. The memory amused me a little bit.

 _With the helpless little boy's body in hands, I walked through the tunnel all the way back to underground Mountains' Graveyard. To my brother, Madara Uchiha. Spiral Zetsu got his turn serving dinner that day. I was welcomed with a bunch of menus I would possibly like, but of course, I wasn't really paying attention. I walked straight to the great hall, in where placed that royal chair my brother could sit on all day. Sometimes it indeed felt like living in our own palace. In a kingdom of isolation. With Madara as the King, and I, myself, as the Queen. And an army of Zetsus._

 _After laying the young Uchiha's body down, I was making a bed by simply raising the ground beneath him using earth release when I heard footsteps approaching me from behind._

 _"How was the tunnel?" a cold, deep voice behind me asked._

 _Knowing full well just whom the voice belonged to, I didn't even bother to turn around as I answered, "It works well." Before adding, "And by the way, I brought company."_

 _I stepped aside to give him a better view of the injured little boy laying on the soil bed before him. His face hardened a little, but his expression didn't change. "Why_ —"

 _"His clothes," I quickly cut him off._

 _He eyed the boy carefully._

 _After a couple of seconds, he sighed. Seemed like he found what I was talking about. But I knew he was expecting more. "So...?" he asked again, with voice sounded like he was trying to control himself from yelling angrily at me, but his expression still didn't change._

 _"He's an Uchiha." Duh, wasn't it obvious. Madara was too old his brain might have been damaged. Ha, ha._

 _"I am aware, Irina, but why_ — _" this time it wasn't me cutting his sentence off. He stopped himself, after realization mentally hit him by the head, to do the exact thing I did after removing the giant rock off his body and kneeled next to the boy. He gently opened the boy's eyelids, and that was when, his expression finally changed for the first time. "Interesting," was all he could comment about the view before him. But coming from Madara Uchiha's mouth, that was enough. And that was also enough, as the beginning, of everything_.

Speaking of Madara, "Where is my brother?" I asked Kabuto, since it seemed like Obito had all the help he needed already.

"He's fighting the five kages somewhere in Suna," he answered. A chuckle escaped from his lips before continuing. "Your brother is a really strong card in this game." With no doubt. I meant, while as human Obito had to gather all six tailed beasts just to defeat hachibi and kyuubi, as an Edo Tensei, Madara could obviously defeat the five kages easily alone. Hell, there should be nothing he couldn't do right now. But wait a second. The five kages, he said? Sounded like a war was going on here... I was thinking out loud, until Kabuto's next line boiled my blood. Smirking, he stared at me as he said. "I wonder if you can be just as useful as him." That was when I knew something was up in his mind.

I snorted. This must be his way to light up my spirit. Because all my life, I had always been compared to my twin brother, Izuna. They wondered if I could awaken my sharingan in the same age as he was. If I could survive the Uchiha-Senju war as long as he did. If I was loved by Madara as much as he was. If I was as useful as he was. Now that he wanted to compare me with Madara, too, "Oh I will be useful alright. Now hand me my gunbai," I ordered.

A white Zetsu appeared from beneath the ground with my gunbai in hands. They used to have one hand only. This really made me happy. Quickly forgetting the fact that I was annoyed by the last thing Kabuto said, I eyed the white Zetsu with the similar face Obito made everytime I gave him candies. Finally someone I knew! Slowly, I took my gunbai before running towards him to give him a tight, warm hug. Burying my face into his cold chest, he laughed while ruffling my hair.

"Was Irina looking for it? Tobi told me to give it to Irina," he said as he let me go.

"Yes, yes, Shiro." Shiro Zetsu, that was what we called him. "Now where is Guruguru?"

It was Spiral Zetsu's turn to appear from beneath the ground. I was more than glad to see them both again. "Was Irina looking for me?" he asked.

I nodded. "Do you know where Madara is?"

He raised his right index finger. "Yes, Irina, he is—"

"Take me there, quick," I cut him off. The both of them stared at each other for a while in confusion, until I repeated myself, louder this time. "Take me there, Guruguru."

He nodded.

Without anymore question, he swiftly crawled down to my feet, softening his own body doing so. It felt funny when his mushy body crept up under my dress and covered my own. Like wearing a full body suit under your dress. Now that everything but my right eye was covered by Spiral Zetsu, I was ready to go. I gave him one last nod as signal, and the three of us disappeared immediately underground.

* * *

Author's Note: Short chapter, sorry. Let's just say this is the prologue. Title and summary plain suck, too. I've got exams to catch up this week since I was sick last week when I was supposed to take it, so, I kind of finished it hurriedly. I will fix things later. The more the reviews the faster I work, lel. Hopefully it's as soon as possible~


	2. Chapter 2: First Encounter

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. And crap, did I really say unsatisfactory in the previous disclaimer? I meant dissatisfaction. Anyway, I'm so sorry that this chapter is probably shorter than before. Because asides from the fact that I didn't get much response to this story, I also got distracted. Facebook was doing a holocaust when I wrote this chapter. All of my roleplay accounts are gone, and only two survived. So, once again, I'm so sorry. I will try to make the next one longer. Please enjoy, and don't forget to review.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Underground wasn't the best place to be, especially for a female who had just been revived from death. Anybody would barely breathe in only their underwear there, let alone if every part of your body but your right eye was covered by Spiral Zetsu—although it didn't take really long until we finally arrived at the battlefield, too.

Leaving my body as soon as we arrived, Spiral Zetsu quickly disappeared back underground, followed by White Zetsu who I wasn't really sure why he was even there in the first place. When I looked around, there was nothing but woods (some was also in flames) where it should have been deserts as the only view I could normally see here in Suna. I was about to open my mouth, to call White and Spiral Zetsu back and ask if they were sure we didn't arrive at the wrong place, if it wasn't the familiar voice that stopped me, not only my body, but also my heart and mind.

"Did you just have Guruguru using Moguragakure to teleport, Irina?"

I turned my head lightly to the voice, feeling more scared than surprised to find the owner, none other than my brother, Madara Uchiha, was now standing far on my right, in his casual black suit and red armor. With arms crossed under his chest, he didn't even bother to look at me as he spoke. Madara looked just my age and his skin cracked in some places, too, indicating that he was an Edo Tensei.

I sighed, ready for his painful criticism. "Well, yeah, it was the only possible way he could lead me to you. If that's what you mean."

To my surprise, he just snorted and said, "Not bad." But his eyes were still fixed on something far under the cliff we were standing on, on the part of woods that seemed to be in the flame he possibly made with his favorite fire release jutsu, Gouka Messhitsu. Soon I folliwed his gaze and found the so-called five kages laying helplessly on the ground, leaving me a question in mind. "But you could've made a better entrance than that, a better show for these little fellows of ours," he continued. "But I see it would be a waste anyway, since nobody but me was watching."

I couldn't think of a good response to that, so I finally just let the question out. "Are they dead?" I asked.

"No," he answered shortly. "I don't think so."

The next two boring minutes were spent watching out in case there was a sign from any of them. I had a feeling we wouldn't move anytime soon, so finally, I glanced at Madara's direction, trying to look for something to talk about to ease the boredom away, but ended up staring at his features.

His hair wasn't as long as mine, but it was as beautiful. Especially when blown by the wind. His eyes were sharp and determined, different from mine that were almost as emotionless as Sasori's most of the times. Even as his sister, I couldn't help but found him hot. Not to mention his really kissable lips.

"You do realize how hot you look, right." I didn't know when, why or how those words slipped out of my mouth, but one thing I knew for sure was that, my face must had immediately changed color into a dark shade of red after I realized what did I just said.

Soon, his chuckle followed, along with this line. "Save it for later, Irina. I see a certain grandpa finally waking up from his beauty sleep," he pointed far ahead, to the burning part of woods.

I turned my head straight back to where the five kages were laying unconsciously, just to find an old little man who seemed to be none other than Oonoki was making a handsign, before shouting out loud, "Jinton: Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu!" And with that, he cut all the woods surrounding them, waking up the rest of the kages, too. As soon as he finished, he coughed too loud that I thought his soul almost escaped from his mouth. I choked on air, coughing along with him, in nothing but amusement that I couldn't help but laughing out loud. He would be dead in no time.

"Isn't that Oonoki?" I managed to ask Madara in-between the laughter, but knowing him, I knew he wouldn't reply to such question. He was the type to stay quiet, but once he talked, he talked too much. I could hear the five kages talking to each other when I finally finished laughing, probably about me, but I didn't feel like talking about myself at the moment. Let me be a mystery for a little longer. I shouted the next line, this time of course not directed to Madara, but to Oonoki. "Old man, go back to cleaning!" I grinned.

But they didn't seem to be paying attention to me anymore. Instead, their eyes were focused on something on my right. They looked stunned. Sensing no more chakra around me I knew I wouldn't be looking at anybody else but Madara anyway, but curiosity was still what made me end up following their gaze and saw Madara with his suit and armor ripped, showing Hashirama's face on his chest. I couldn't help but rolled my eyes at the view. "Show off," I muttered under my breath, with nothing but a tone of annoyance in my voice.

"You dance well," Madara smirked cockily, looking sharply at the sky as if he was hoping an angel would fall from it. His smirk slowly faded as he continued. "But your steps are still too shallow."

As he was having the "talk", I spent my time eyeing the five of them. I had no clue about the redhead woman, but I knew for sure the old man was Oonoki, the young kazekage was ichibi, the tan man was hachibi's brother, and the blonde woman was... she was one of the infamous Legendary Sannin. She was the latest hokage when I died, a granddaughter of Hashirama, Tsunade Senju. Feeling the urge to notice Madara about this, I patiently waited for him to come to a fullstop. And fortunately, Madara stopped just a second after.

"Madara." My voice was surprisingly calm as I spoke. I crossed my arms under my chest; because like brother, like sister. Ha, ha.

"Huh?" he replied.

"That blonde woman—the hokage—her name is Tsunade Senju. Hashirama's granddaughter." And as I finished the sentence, I heard him snorting loud. He smirked again. And with that... I just knew. He was up to no good.


	3. Chapter 3: Captured

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Madara, Izuna and I were the only children of Tajima Uchiha, the current leader of the Uchiha clan, who survived from the Uchiha-Senju war. Same went to the current leader of the Senju clan who had only three children left; and they were Hashirama, Tobirama and Itama. Having a bunch of kids was a trend back in our time. Because the more the children you had, the more the number of army your clan also had. Parents of both Uchiha and Senju clan even started to teach their children some useful jutsus as soon as they could run properly.

The only difference between us was that, the kids from the Senju clan complained about it, and we didn't. It was fun for us. It was like school, with our parents as the teachers, or in my case, brother. Madara taught us all the jutsus he knew. It was like a competition between Izuna and I. Izuna envied me because I learnt fire release much faster than he did. But I envied him because Madara taught him a lot about using his sharingan... while I haven't even awakened mine yet.

But I kept trying. I didn't stop trying so hard to awaken my sharingan. Until once, my father, Tajima, told me that awakening sharingan is not somehing you work hard for. It will be awakened by itself during hard or stressful time. So, until that time, knowing that I had bigger possibility to die than to survive during battles without sharingan, the clan didn't let me to fight. I had to be alive to marry either Izuna or Madara, to keep the existance of the pure Uchiha bloodline, since I was the only daughter in the family. My father and my mother were both Uchihas. As it had been said, only a pure Uchiha could be the leader of the clan. And so after my father died, the oldest son alive, Madara, became the leader.

The clan respected him just as much as they did to Tajima. Madara was a smart and ambitious leader. It was his purpose to protect the clan, especially the remaining family members he had left. The clan lived peacefully for awhile. There was no strike from both Uchiha and Senju side, giving us more time to prepare. The war was on its rest. Until about a year later, I got captured by the Senjus.

 _It was midnight somewhere around the summer when I couldn't fall asleep because of the heat. Madara and Izuna sounded like they were already asleep from a long tiring day, so I decided not to bother them. Instead, I sneaked out of the house and wandered to the river where Madara and Hashirama used to meet. It wasn't the first time I sneaked out, and luckily, never once I got caught. And I just hoped that I wouldn't either this time. I stood on the water, squatting down slowly as I observed the fishes under my feet. And not only fishes, there were also toads and water lilies._

 _I was about to touch a water lily, when everything went black. But I wasn't unconscious. I was being carried inside a giant bag. I tried to fight back, but they were too strong. I was a girl after all. Realizing there was no other way I could possibly escaped, I was just about to scream, I exhaled deeply, and that was it. That was my biggest mistake. The air in the bag was poisoned somehow. And that was when, I finally fell into unconsciousness._

 _"She's awake," was the first thing I heard when I woke up. I couldn't recognize the voice well. Could it be Izuna? But if it was, why would he wake me up that early? I didn't know what time was it, but noticing from the silence, I guessed it was still midnight, or at least, early morning. There was no bird singing, nor people chattering in distance. Only a couple of footsteps approaching me, and the next thing I knew there was a hand giving me rough pats on the cheek. I shot my eyes open, and the first thing I saw was a white haired stranger staring at me closely in annoyance. His face was just a few centimeters from mine. And it wasn't even my room!_

 _I couldn't help but screamed, backing off a little from his face doing so._

 _And then, came another voice from the outside of the room. "Tobirama, don't hurt the girl!" So Tobirama was this white haired boy's name. "We need her good for interrogation!" Wait what?_

 _"Wait what?" I asked in confusion, repeating my last thought._

 _But he didn't reply immediately to my question. Instead, he shouted back to the voice, "I didn't, brother, she was just surprised!" Before continuing, this time directed at me. "We will explain later after you're prepared, little girl. Now come with me and I'll show you where the bathroom is."_

 _So it was his brother... and his voice was familiar somehow. I lift an eyebrow, waiting for him to finish. How dare he talk to me that way. How dare he talk to the only daughter of the Uchiha clan's previous leader and the sister of the Uchiha clan's current leader that way! And when I assumed he finally finished, I crossed my arms under my chest in disagreement, pouting as I said, "First of all, I am NOT a little girl_ —"

 _He snorted, cutting me off. "Yeah, right, and you're acting like one," he said in sarcasm. But I didn't care._

 _I continued, pretending he didn't say anything, "And are you really saying that I stink? I don't need a bath just to hear your explanation. Like I would even do that this early. Brrr," I shuddered at the thought. "Explain. Now."_

 _He just stared at me in silence. Until we ended up staring at each other awkwardly._

 _And so after what felt like forever, he finally asked, "Are you finished?"_

 _"Yes," I answered._

 _And with that, he took a deep breath, looked like he was trying to calm himself, before starting. "Uchiha," he emphasized my new nickname cynically. "I hate to say this but I never said that you stink. But you must aware that you are dirty. Well, what do I expect from an Uchiha. But anyway," he added, with a smug smirk on his face, "we have hot bath."_

 _When I finally stepped out of the room, the first thing I noticed was the Senju clan symbol that was on literally every single thing in the house. I gasped in surprise, mentally slapping myself on the face. Now it got clear why they wanted to interrogate me in the first place. I was captured by the Senjus! And being captured by the Senjus, was the last thing I ever wanted in life. I continued walking in silence, following Tobirama, while secretly planning on an escape. There was no way I was gonna let them know that I was the sister of Madara Uchiha. I was thinking of sneaking out while nobody was looking. It was my expertise after all. But first, I had to know how many people there were at the house. So I started from something trivial._

 _"This house is pretty big," I complimented. "Who do you live with?" I asked, trying to be casual._

 _"Just my brother," he answered shortly._

 _"No maid?" I asked again, counting the possibility to escape without being noticed._

 _He snorted. I could tell he also rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Why?" he asked back, sensing something suspicious._

 _"Well, this house is really fancy," I complimented again. I just hoped I sounded rational. "What if it gets robbed while you two are away? Someone has to watch_ — _"_

 _"Nobody will rob this house, Uchiha," he cut me off. "Because my brother is the leader of the Senju clan."_

 _His last sentence hit me hard on the head. I stopped walking immediately. Hashirama! My eyes widened in surprise at the fact that Tobirama was Hashirama's brother! Why haven't I noticed the similarities between the both of them before? His brother's voice was familiar somehow... it was my first clue. I should have recognized it! It must be the effect of the poisoned air I exhaled last night._

 _Well, in this case, I couldn't do anything but to go on an interrogation. They must thought I was a spy from the Uchiha clan or something. Standing on the borderline of both villages of the Uchiha and Senju clan, in the middle of the night. Nobody wouldn't find it anything but suspicious. Besides, escaping from Hashirama and Tobirama would just end up hurting myself. It would definitely just continue the war._

 _I would go on an interrogation, if they promise to let me go as soon as it was finished. But there was no way I would promise to tell no lie. There was no way they were going to get any information from me._

* * *

Author's Note: BOOM! BITCH! Bomb chapter! Surprise, surprise, mothafaka. Lel. I enjoyed writing this chapter. I hoped you enjoyed it, too. Review?


	4. Chapter 4: The Interrogation

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 _After we finished dressing, or in my case, putting back my clothes on, Tobirama brought me into a room where his brother, Hashirama, was sitting down enjoying a cup of hot coffee. The bath was alright. On the table Hashirama sat by, there were also two other cups and two thermoses with labels that said "Coffee" and "Tea" on each. I looked around, finding a clock on the wall behind me, that said it was already seven in the morning. Madara usually woke up this time. And by the time we were finished, he would already be gone in my rescue mission, along with Izuna and the whole clan. Being a censor type, Madara would easily follow my chakra. I had to make this quick. Or the war would continue._

 _"Good morning," I heard Hashirama greeted the both of us. He sipped his coffee once again before eyeing me up and down. "Don't you think she looks kind of like Izuna, Tobirama?" he chuckled._

 _"Most Uchihas look the same, brother," Tobirama replied, coldly. He must hated Uchihas so much._

 _Chuckling again, Hashirama replied, "You are right..." then his voice trailed off. Seemed like he was having a flashback in his mind. It was probably about the first time he met my father, Tajima, and Izuna. I heard it was also the first time Madara awakened his sharingan. Soon, Hashirama cleared his throat as he finally came back to earth, nodding politely at me. "Well, sit down," he said._

 _And I did as he told me to._

 _"Would you like to have tea or coffee, Miss...?" he offered._

 _I didn't feel like saying my name since they could probably heard about me before, but I didn't feel like lying either. The name I mentioned could belong to someone else, and sooner or later, they would find out the person was not me. Instead, the only thing came from my mouth was, "Is it drugged?" I asked, way too innocently. I was still traumatized by the poisoned air incident. The Senjus sure had some strong drugging things. Who knows if they would do it again this time, to make me speak._

 _But Hashirama just laughed out loud._

 _It bothered me to the level where I couldn't take it anymore. So I stood up, bursting in anger. "You think this is funny? You think being captured by your enemy is funny? I don't even know what my fault is! Now you both" I pointed my index finger at them in turn, from Hashirama, to Tobirama "better give me an explanation, or I will..." I trailed off. Will what? "I will..." I repeated, trying to find something I would do if they wouldn't give me an explanation. Now it was Tobirama's turn to laugh._

 _"Sit down, Uchiha," he said as he walked toward us, before sitting next to me. "You keep talking like we want to sit here, watching your ratchet ass face any longer. Well, guess what? We don't. We will make this quick—"_

 _"Watch what you say, Senju," I cut him off in a low, dangerous tone as I sat back down next to him._

 _"Or what? You will stutter at me again?" he snorted. "What I was saying was that, we will make this quick, if you answer all of our questions."_

 _I knew he would say that. "And then you'll let me go?" I asked, making sure._

 _But he didn't say anything. Instead, he looked at Hashirama, who was sitting in front of us, in search for the answer._

 _"Obviously," Hashirama finally spoke up again, before smiling at me like nothing happened. Was he always like this? "Now would you like to have coffee or tea, young lady?"_

 _I didn't want to make them suspicious by repeating the "Is it drugged?" question again, so I just simply shook my head no. "No, thank you, Senju-san," I answered, just as polite._

 _"Call me Hashirama, dear," he smiled again. Ugh, I just hoped this would end soon. "What about you, young lady?"_

 _I thought hard. Should I lie or should I ignore it? I wanted to check the time but the clock was on the wall behind me. So I had to pretend I was about to sneeze. Then I covered my nose and mouth with a hand, while turning my head back, glancing secretly at the clock through the edges of my eyelids. It was about twenty minutes to eight. I had a feeling this conversation was going to take time. And like I said, I had to make this quick._

 _Turning back straight to Hashirama (WHO ANNOYINGLY WAS STILL SMILING!), I crossed my arms under my chest, smirking as I stared deeply into his eyes, in effort to intimidate him. "What if I don't want to answer any of your questions?" I asked, curious. That one simple question was what finally succeed in making that stupid smile on his face fell._

 _And the answer, coming from Hashirama's mouth, was beyond surprising. "Then I'm afraid we will never let you go until you answer them," he said. My jaw tightened. That was the first time in my life, I heard Hashirama talked seriously. Tobirama's expression didn't change, but I knew deep down, he was pleased by his brother's answer._

 _"What if we make a deal?" I asked again. "One of you gets to fight me, and if I lose, I get to answer ALL of your questions," I explained. "But!" I smirked again, raising my index finger as a sign for them to pay attention to my next sentence. "But if I win, you have to let me go. Deal?" I reached a hand towards Hashirama._

 _He hesitated for a moment, before asking, "What's the deal?"_

 _There was actually no rule. I would just lead them all the way back to the Uchiha village, without them knowing about it. Good thing I found many smoke bombs in the dressing room. But, just in effort to convince him to accept the deal, I answered, "I will tell about it later."_

 _He looked like he was thinking hard for a couple of minutes._

 _"What? Scared of a 'little girl'?" I asked, teasingly._

 _Then he looked at his brother, Tobirama, who I could guess gave him a nod as approval, and took my hand deal._

 _Both of us nodded at each other._

 _And with that, I carefully pulled my hand away from his and shoved it into the inside of my sleeping robe. There were five small balls I recognize as smoke bombs in my pocket. I grabbed one. But neither of the stupid brothers seemed to be paying attention to what I was doing. As I quickly took the ball out and threw it onto the floor, I could hear Hashirama asked, "So what's the—" before the bomb cut his sentence off. I jumped up out and onto the roof, making a big hole as I broke it in the process, and ran as fast as I could._

 _The next thing I saw when I turned my head back to check surprised me. Tobirama was chasing after me, sword in hand, and he was just a couple meters away from me. To keep a distance from him, I threw another smoke bomb and ran faster._

 _But I stumbled on my own feet. Something was coiling around my legs._

 _Soon I looked down. And found out that it was water caught them. It must be Tobirama's. He could do water release. Then I fell, and the next thing I knew, I was being dragged by the water, but I didn't know where since I just threw another smoke bomb. There was smoke everywhere that I almost couldn't see anything but the ground underneath my body. Luckily, I just realized that actually, none of my skin was even touched by the water. It was just the bottom of my pajamas. Too bad I didn't find a kunai or any sharp object in the Senju's house, to cut half of my pants that was caught by Tobirama's water off. I had to let go of my pants. And I had to do it quick. So without a second thought, I slipped out of my pants, leaving the half of my body only in my underwear, and continued running._

* * *

Author's Note: My first reviewer! Thanks a lot. And as the answer I can promise you more Madara coming in the next chapter. Just 2 more chapters of flashback okay? And then the story will continue to the five kages. There will be Madara, Madara, Madara, too much Madara you might get sick of him. xD This chapter is pretty boring though. And I'm so sorry (again) for that. I will make it up to you readers in the next one. Don't forget to review. :)


	5. Chapter 5: Escaped

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Beware of the OOC.

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 _"Irina!"_

 _I heard my name being called from afar. I looked around as I ran, but there was no one there. If my ear wasn't lying, I was certain it wasn't a voice that called my name. They were voices. Too many voices I couldn't recognize any of them. It sounded like they were coming far ahead of me. So I kept on running, while looking back every once in several seconds, just to make sure nobody else was chasing me again._

 _There were trees everywhere I went. I was in a forest. I ran from tree to tree, almost flying. And then, I heard more yelling voices and sounds of swords being unsheathed. But it was coming from far behind me, from the village of Senju clan which I just escaped from. Uh oh. The voices calling me before must have been from my clan. And the Senjus thought they were going to attack them. War was actually going to continue. And it was all because of me. I only hoped I was fast enough to prevent it from happening._

 _Then I heard my name being called again, closer this time._

 _"IRINA!"_

 _And the next thing I knew, I was already out of the forest. Wasn't expecting it, I fell down from the last tree, landing on the rocks on the ground. It hurted. "Ow," I moaned as I tried to get up. But my leg was bruised. I looked around. Rocks like these... only can be found if I was already at the riverside. And I was right. As I looked straight ahead, the clan, led by Madara and Izuna, was there on the other side of the river between the Uchiha and Senju village. Noticing my existence, I saw some of them pointed at me from afar, in wonder, if it was really me. Well, there was just one way to find out. They quickly ran towards me._

 _"Are you okay?" Izuna asked as he knelt in front of me._

 _"No, my legs hurt," I answered truthfully. And then, I remembered something. "Look," I stared up at the whole clan, raising my volume a little bit for all of them to hear, "we need to go back home quick. They think we are here to attack them. I don't want to see any of you die again."_

 _The clan and Izuna seemed to agree with me. But Madara just frowned._

 _"What happened to your pants?" he finally asked._

 _The robe I was wearing was actually long enough to cover my panties, although a little bit torn in some places, but nobody would actually notice. Well, nobody but Madara. He was probably the only one to notice that since he was the one putting me to sleep last night. I sighed. "I was fighting Tobirama," I answered. But, there was still doubt on his face. "I will explain everything when we get home, okay? Now come on, let's go before they arrive."_

 _But he didn't answer. Neither did Izuna. Madara looked like he was trying to figure out what actually happened to me. His breathe was hard and heavy. And after about a minute had passed, the confusion in his eyes turned into anger. His jaw tightened, as he finally answered, "No. If they want to fight, we will fight!" he yelled, in anger. Then he said something that actually helped me understanding why he even got mad in the first place. "They stroke first," he said._

 _And I know he was right. By capturing me, the Senjus literally stroke first. But still_ —

 _"It was my fault for sneaking out last night, Madara," I confessed._

 _Madara still didn't listen to me. Instead, he grabbed a man in the front row, the one closest to him, and said, "Take her home."_

 _The man nodded in silence, approaching me. Izuna stood up, stepping aside to make more room for the man to help me up, and once I was up, he clung one of my hands onto his shoulders as he picked me up bridal style. He was ready to go, but then I stopped him. Reaching my free hand to hold Madara's, I stared into his eyes, making him stare at mine, as well. For some unknown reasons, there were tears in my eyes. I knew I was about to cry, and was probably looking like a little girl making that cute puppy eyes, whining at her big brother to buy her a balloon. But I didn't care._

 _"I want you home, too," I said._

 _He hesitated for a moment. But then his face softened as he replied, "I will. I will be home. But I want to be home with you. If you stay here in this condition, you will just get hurt even more. So just... do as I say..." he leaned down slowly into my face "Irina," he said as he kissed me on the forehead. I couldn't help but closed my eyes, and the tears that had been there fell as I did so._

 _"Alright," I sobbed. "Take care of Izuna," I said for the last time as I pulled my hand away from his._

 _He nodded. His face hardened again. Turning his back to face the clan, he yelled out again in front of the whole crowd, "We are here to end this war! We are here to win this war! And since the both clans are just as strong, the only way to win this war, is if we win over them in number! If there are more of us than them, we win! So today, our target is to kill as many Senjus as we can, but remember to stay alive. Now be prepared... for war!" he shouted, getting a loud "hai" from the crowd at the end of every sentence, and even a louder one at the very end of his little speech._

 _Before he even finished, I nodded at the man, as a sign that I was ready to go now. And with that, he immediately took me away, running, and flying... away... from Madara, and Izuna. I couldn't see the way too clearly because my vision was blurry from the tears. But I could still hear the arrival of the Senju clan, and Madara's voice when he shouted angrily, "You raped my sister you bastard! You disgust me!"_

 _And it immediately stopped my crying as my eyes widened in surprise. What did he mean by "raped"? Where did he get the idea from? Was it the reason he got that angry? I kept replying the memory of our last meeting in my head, in search for the answer. Was it something I said? My legs hurt... was the first thing I said... then my pants... I was fighting Tobirama... They were all like the pieces of a puzzle... that when put together, it told Madara, that I was raped._

* * *

Author's Note: Surprise. =D Short yet bomb chapter. Ahaa. Next one will be the last flashback as I promised. I'm sorry if I make Madara a little bit out of character yeah? But we're talking about the Madara before Izuna died here. He could be... anything. xD I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it—wait no I slept at 3 am last night writing this. Dx Nathan kept telling me to go to sleep but fuck it. xD "A happy author writes better and faster," they say. So review?


End file.
